Inner Corruption WIP
by xGeo
Summary: After saving Cynder from Convexity a presence, comes to the forefront of Spyro's mind. It grows stronger, the whispers more powerful. Will Spyro be able to fight this presence or will it be his Inner Corruption? [WIP]
1. Chapter 1 - Haunted Dreams

Inner Corruption

Fighting it's all I've ever known since my birth. Ever since I first learned to breath fire from the depths of my snout. I've faced all kinds of foes each mightier than the last and each one of them I've defeated with pride. But there is one enemy I still can't beat, no matter what I try, no matter what I do. Nothing can beat him, he is far too powerful for even me. The legendary Purple Dragon of the Dragon Realms.

Who is this enemy you ask? Well that enemy that is even stronger than I am, is me. I'm my own worst enemy. Ever since the battle at Convexity with Cynder that's when I first felt it. Calling me, trying to entice me, trying to corrupt me to its will, it was a feeling when I first felt it. Yet it had enough of a presence for me to know this feeling wasn't good.

Every day that goes by I can feel it growing in strength and power, its presence calling to me louder and louder. I try my best to ignore it and for the most part it works, but it's always there in the forefront of my mind.

Besides the presence being a thorn in my side, life has gotten much better for me and the other guardians at the Dragon Temple. I have been training more and more since Cynder has joined us. After I saved her from Convexity, she has changed completely she's no longer the terror of the night skies. She's around my size now, a lot shorter to what I was used to seeing, when she was under the influence of Darkness.

Her personality has also shone through to us at the temple like light penetrating a dark room. If I'm honest I've grown quite fond of her, she doesn't know this of course. As I don't have the stomach to tell her my true feelings.

Moving on to present day I'm practicing my elemental breath attacks. Honing each one into a precise and deadly beam, that is accurate and hurts with each hit. Then suddenly, I hear the training room doors slam open, with a loud thud.

"Spyro! I've found you thank goodness!" Cynder said try to catch her breath. I turn around surprised to see her. "Cynder what's the matter?" She raised her head to me so were both eye level and said, "It's about your brother, Sparx". "What about my brother Sparx? What's going on Cynder?"

"Spyro where Sparx was, a group of rouge apes were seen attacking the village and I fear he might be…" I look at Cynder and scream "Say it! Cynder, come on say it!" She takes a few steps back, clears her throat and speaks. "He might be dead, but we don't know that. He might still be alive."

I felt an anger come over me, I tried my best to not show Cynder as I didn't want her to see me frustrated. But she could tell I was beyond aggravated. "Come on let's go, I need to find Sparx, I just hope his ok." We both run out of the training room to the back of the temple, we pick up speed as we get to the balcony at the back and take of hoping that Sparx will be ok. "Hang on Sparx!" I think to myself. "Please be ok, please be ok."


	2. Chapter 2 - Saving Sparx

**Just a quick note, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the 1****st**** chapter and followed my story, I'm beyond humbled and didn't expect that kind of response from you guys. Things are only just beginning. **

We had been flying for a few hours now, but we were getting closer to the village where Sparx was supposedly at. My heart kept beating as we got closer to where Sparx was rumoured to be located. We landed in a small clearing in the forest, when my head started to pound. "AGHHH!" I screamed in pain, as dark visions of pink light flashed through my mind. Silent whispers were talking as the flashes continued, I fell over on the ground in pain.

"Spyro! Spyro! Are you ok?" Cynder screamed at the top of her lungs. "I swear I heard something" I thought to myself. The visions lessened and the whispers disappeared, I got back up on my feet trying to catch my breath, as I breathed heavily in exhaustion as I still had a throbbing pain in my head. I turned to Cynder and said, "I'm fine Cynder, I just had a really bad headache for no reason, it must have been all of the flying we've done and me worrying about Sparx."

"As long as you're ok now." I backed up from Cynder and let her know I was fine. "Come on, let's go and find my Brother!" I said with a proud snort. We moved through an army of trees and overgrowth to a small group of huts, and the angry sounds of rouge apes filled our ears. "Here they are Cynder, let's get them!" We moved both up to a small bush behind the apes and in a cage, we saw a bright yellow light. "Sparx!" I screamed in my head.

"Ok let's take out these apes Cynder." She nodded her head in agreement. I ran forward picking up momentum the faster I ran, then as I was getting close to the rouge apes, I charged up a powerful fireball flame attack from my snout. All the apes fly up to the sky as my flames burn away at their skin. One ape who I didn't see ran up behind me and went for the back of my neck, with a hard swipe of his sword. Luckily Cynder hit the ape away, with her tail and saved me at the last second. "Thanks, Cynder." I said in a grateful tone.

"Sparx!" we both scream in unison, "Are you ok?" Sparx, turns his head from his cage to face us. "Spyro thank god you're here! I was about to be ape food. Oh god it's Cynder run!" He then turned around and started to cower shaking at the sight of Cynder.

"Sparx, she's no longer evil she's on our side now. With out her help I wouldn't have been able to save you." Sparx looks at me with an unsure look and reluctantly sighs. "If that's true Spyro, then that's good enough for me. Thanks for saving me Cynder." Cynder moves closer to Sparx, not too close to scare him but close enough for him to hear her. "It's no problem Sparx, and sorry if I scared you."

After we helped Sparx got out of his cage, we decided to head back to the Dragon Temple and fill the guardians in on what happened at the village with the apes. A few hours after being back in the temple, I was in my room and I was having flashbacks of earlier. Of the pink visions, and the silent whispers, it sent a chill down to the edge of my wings. "What was that all about?" I thought to myself questioning the events of today. "I just hope it's nothing serious" I finally thought before I went to sleep, wondering what new challenges that would await me tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to Spyro, in the doorway Cynder was peaking in on him to make sure he was ok, she sighed heavily. "Spyro are you really ok? What was that earlier, when you were in pain. It seemed like you were fighting something. But what?" She then moved her head up to face a snoring purple dragon and then said silently. "Spyro just please be ok, I love you." Spyro's door then shut with a quiet creak and Cynder went down the hall to sleep as well.


End file.
